


An Old Promise

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Tony and Loki meet as children, making a very serious promise for a very serious future. Written with MissSparklyKitty. Two shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

"Father?" Loki called feebly as he stumbled along the unfamiliar grass, his rather small hand grasping onto the bark of a tree to assist him in keeping his balance. The tears welled in his eyes, not knowing where he was, sitting down cross legged. "Father!" He repeated, trying to sound confident with no positive outcome since he was obviously terrified.

Tony blinked as he heard a feeble wail before racing towards it. "Hello?" He called. "Hellooo?" He then spotted a boy about his age sitting in the grass, crying. "Hey! What's the matter?" He walked over to the little boy with no fear, merely concern for the other boy.

Loki scooted back in panic, staring at the unfamiliar creature. He had a strange color to his skin and eyes; everything about him was strange, and it scared Loki further. "I . . . I can't find . . ." He sniffed, beginning to tremble as he pushed his bare feet against the ground to scoot back further.

Tony softened. "Hey, it's okay." He murmured. "It'll be fine. Who can't you find?" He sat across from the boy.

"My father, or my brothers. I've never been here before." Loki furrowed his brows, continuing to sniffle softly. He paused as he examined Tony, ". . . Is this Asgard?" He asked quietly, remembering Laufey's description of Asgardians.

Tony shook his head. "Nope. This is New York."

"I've never heard of such a place." Loki whispered, the tears not stopping. "I don't know why I'm here."

"Well, do you want to come with me?"

"Perhaps. To where?" Loki asked quietly.

"To my house. I can talk to my mom. She'll know what to do." Tony smiled.

Loki furrowed his brows, pressing his lips into a thin line. "Okay."

Tony held out his hand for the other boy. "Come on."

Loki hesitated before grabbing hold of Tony's hand and pulling himself up, unaware of how extremely cold his own flesh was. "You're cold." Tony observed before taking out some gloves. "Here. Wear these."

Loki blinked at them, "Why?" He asked, arching a brow to the gloves. He was not wearing much in the first place, only cloth wrapped around his waist and hanging down.

"Because you're cold." Tony murmured, handing him his coat now that he notice the other boy's lack of clothing. Loki tilted his head, taking the coat and staring at it. He figured it out after a moment, carefully putting it on. "Ready?" Loki gripped at the coat, nodding quickly. Tony took Loki's hand in his and began to lead him to his house. Loki stumbled slightly as he walked, looking around nonstop. Tony finally led him inside a huge house. "Here we are."

Loki looked around the house, eyes widened slightly. "I've never seen anything quite like it." He murmured, mainly to himself.

"It's home." Tony smiled and took him inside.

Loki stumbled slightly as he walked, but nonetheless followed, the ground in which he stood upon feeling strange on his feet. "Is your mother . . . kind?" He asked softly.

"She's the nicest."

Loki looked around as they entered, swallowing and gripping Tony's sleeve. "Like you?"

Tony grinned. "Nicer." Loki nodded quickly, moving to hide behind Tony in case anyone was to approach them.

A woman who looked exactly like Tony came out. "Tony, who's your friend?" She asked softly with a gentle smile.

"Loki." He said quietly as he hid further behind Tony, bowing his head to cover himself further. He twirled his hair that fell down to his knees nervously, staring at her with crimson eyes.

The woman knelt next to Loki. "I'm Tony's mom, Maria. You can call me Mom, too."

Loki waved a little, smiling halfway. "Hello." He greeted shyly.

Maria reached over and hugged him, "Come over whenever you like."

"O-Okay . . ." Loki said quietly.

Tony tugged him over, "Let's go to my room." Loki stumbled a bit, smiling slightly. "Very well." Tony grinned, "Cool." He led him to his room in which Loki followed behind, not wanting to walk at Tony's side. Tony opened the door to his room. "Here we are."

Loki stepped in curiously, looking around. "Do you have any weapons?" Tony blinked then got out a wooden sword. "Like this?"

"Perhaps. I have daggers and spears to slay beasts when I'm older or in case we are attacked. Is that all you have?" Loki blinked at it and Tony shrugged.

"We don't really need to slay beasts."

Loki wrinkled his nose, "How dull." He waved a hand. Tony chuckled.

"Okay. What else do you like to do?"

"Well . . . Jotunheim is far more different than this realm, and there is much to discover. I like to look around and go far from my father, to show how independent I can be. I also listen to stories from my brothers and Angrboda, they're quite intriguing." Loki looked up in thought. "I've snuck off to Asgard before."

Tony smiled, "What kind of stories?"

"Oh, stories of different realms, stories of their own travels and discoveries, the past of our world . . . Many things. I wish you could meet them, but I fear you would be harmed, and I am unsure how to return myself." Loki walked over to Tony's bed. "Is this where you rest?"

Tony nodded and sat on the bed, pulling Loki next to him. "Tell me some of them."

"There are many. What do you want to hear?" Loki sat cross legged, tilting his head.

"What's your favorite?"

"When I was told of Svartalfheim, the land of the dark elves. It was quite fascinating. They have no business with us, but they used to be ruled by one very cruel. I cannot recall his name."

Tony frowned. "You have kings?" He brightened. "Cool!"

"Yes, of course. My father takes the throne of Jotunheim." Loki smiled.

Tony beamed, "You're a prince!"

"Indeed I am." Loki nodded proudly, his smile widening.

Tony smiled. "Cool!"

"You don't have kings here?" Loki asked after a moment.

"Other countries do. We have a president." Tony shrugged.

"Why?" Loki asked, furrowing his brows. ". . . President." He repeated.

Tony nodded, "Mhm."

"How strange."

Tony shrugged again. "Not really. It's what I'm used to."

Loki shook his head, pausing. "Have you been in this same location your entire life?"

"In New York? Yeah." Tony nodded.

"You have never left this realm?" Loki's eyes widened and Tony shook his head. "When I go back to Jotunheim, do you want to come?" They both grinned.

"Sure!"

Loki allowed himself to fall back against the bed. "It'll be fun." He looked up at the ceiling.

Tony snuggled against the other boy and yawned. "Sounds good."

Loki smiled a little, tilting his head curiously before nuzzling Tony's cheek. "You're warm. I like it." He murmured, curling up against him.

Tony hummed. "You're nice and cool so it doesn't get too hot."

Loki closed his eyes, purring softly. "We all are."

Tony smiled. "I like you better." He hummed.

Loki paused, "What do you do here every day?" He asked quietly.

Tony shrugged. "Not much. Play with my toys and experiment on stuff. Play with Mommy."

"Do you have friends?" Loki looked up at him, tilting his head.

"Just Mommy and you." Tony paused. "And Jarvis."

"Jarvis? I wanna meet him." Loki sat up. Tony nodded and reached over to ring a bell. A minute passed before a man in a blue suit who came balding in.

"Yes, Tony?"

"Jarvis, this is my friend, Loki."

Loki's eyes widened, staring at the man. "Hello."

Jarvis smiled. "Hello, Loki. Do you need anything?"

"Um . . ." Loki looked to Tony then back to Jarvis. "No thank you."

Jarvis nodded and smiled. "Good night then, sirs." He left.

Tony smiled. "You've met all my friends now."

"You should meet mine." Loki lay back on the bed, patting the spot next to him as a gesture for Tony to go next to him.

Tony smiled, "I'd like that." He yawned before laying down next to Loki. Loki moved closer to Tony, resting his head against him as the purring resumed. Tony hummed and burrowed against him. Loki gripped onto his shirt as he did before, practically clinging to him as his eyes closed. Tony hummed and closed his eyes as sleep overtook him.

~T+L~

The next morning, Loki awoke before Tony, carefully moving away from him. He walked over to the window, rubbing his eye, and pulled himself up to sit on the sill and look out. Tony stirred as soon as he moved. "Loki?" He rubbed his eyes. Loki rested his head against the window, glancing to Tony and smiling. "Good morning."

Tony smiled. "Hey." He murmured before going over to Loki and hugging him sleepily. Loki nuzzled his shoulder, huffing softly and resting his head against it. Tony hummed, "What should we do today?" Loki opened his mouth to respond, getting distracted by the outside cars and traffic. Tony didn't blink as he reached over to shut the window, dragging Loki inside. "Sorry. Morning traffic rush."

Loki furrowed his brows. "Who were those children with bags? They aren't your friends?"

Tony frowned. "What?"

"They had bags on their backs and there were a lot."

Tony frowned. "Oh. The school kids." He turned away. "No, they're not."

"Why not?" Loki made a face, attempting to look back out the window. "School? Can I go?"

"Why? School is dumb." He huffed and turned away from Loki with a pout.

"What is it?" Loki asked, tugging on Tony's arm to get him to look back at him.

Tony shrugged. "School is just dumb." He hugged Loki tightly.

"But Tony . . . What is it?" Loki demanded, huffing.

"They made fun of me." Tony mumbled.

"The children? But there were so many."

"Strength in numbers." Tony muttered.

"Well, what's school? Is that what they're called?" Loki questioned.

"It's boring." Tony huffed. "Go to classes about stuff you've already learned."

"Oh." Loki pressed his lips into a thin line. "We don't have anything like that."

"What do you have?"

"Nothing." Loki shrugged.

"How do you learn?"

"Experience." Loki tilted his head, pursing his lips.

Tony huffed. "Yeah. I guess that works." He hugged Loki.

Loki somewhat giggled, returning the hug gently. "May I ask you something?" Tony looked up at him through his long lashes that framed his big brown eyes. Loki paused. "Why do you keep your hair so short? And do you have a brush I can use?"

"I like it like that." Tony shrugged. "And I'll get it." He ran to get one and returned a few seconds later with one in his hand.

Loki took the brush from him, removing the holder that kept his single braid in place. "I like mine this, cause I like to fix it."

Tony tilted his head. "I want to brush it. Can I?"

"I . . . I suppose. But I want to put it up, that's my favorite part." Loki handed him the brush. "I may have to cut it when I'm older."

"Okay." Tony hummed.

"I don't want to though. Just because on Jotunheim, if you have long hair and don't wear it up, that means you're married." Loki paused, unsure if it was the other way around.

Tony blinked. "So if you have long hair and wear it down, then you're married?"

"No, people think you're married." Loki glanced back at Tony.

Tony frowned. "And if you have short hair?"

"Um . . . I think that only applies to women, since many men have short hair, including my brother." Loki huffed in annoyance. "I forgot."

Tony hummed. "Oh."

"It's already been decided who I'm marrying. I just can't remember the name. They're Asgardian." Loki murmured.

Tony frowned. "You should marry someone you love and whose name you can remember."

"I have no say. We've only met once, I was told it involved something with letting out realms get along." Loki shrugged.

Tony huffed. "That's dumb."

Loki's eyes shifted, as if he feared Laufey hearing him despite the irrationality of such a thing. "I know."

Tony blinked before smiling. "You should marry me!"

"But I can't. My father wouldn't want me to." Loki said quietly.

"So?" Tony scoffed. "You'll be happy with me and I'll be happy with you. And you'll remember my name."

"Well . . . That is true." Loki looked down at his lap, fiddling with his fingers. "But . . ."

"So let's get married." Tony took Loki's hand in his.

"We're too young, and I don't know you well enough." Loki turned, tilting his head.

"We are not." Tony shook his head. "Not for this." He scrambled around in a drawer before taking out a ring with a reddish-green stone. "It was my Mom's ring. If you wear it, then I'll find you when we're all grown up and marry you then. And no one else can marry you because you're mine."

Loki tilted his head to it before he smiled, fully turning to face Tony. "Okay!" He said with obvious excitement. Tony beamed before putting the ring on Loki's finger then kissing him shyly but gently. Loki tugged lightly at Tony's shirt, pulling away out of shock before returning it. Tony hummed and deepened it shyly. Loki shut his eyes, allowing it to be deepened. Tony hummed and placed his arms around Loki's neck. Loki broke the kiss after a moment, looking away and biting his bottom lip. "There's something different about me that you may not like."

Tony snorted. "I doubt it will be that bad." He softened. "What is it?"

Loki furrowed his brows. "Asgardians and Midgardians are similar . . . when . . . well, they . . . their . . ." He swallowed. "Nevermind."

"What?" Tony insisted.

"T-Tony, it's . . ." Loki sighed. "Nevermind, I said."

"Please?"

"It's . . . It's gross."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you. I will later."

"Why not now?"

"Because it's not important now."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Okay." He snuggled close to Loki who let out a quiet breath of relief as he shut his eyes. Tony hummed and nuzzled Loki's neck. "I love you."

Loki felt his heart skip a beat, silent to being at a loss of words. ". . . We are not married yet." He murmured.

"So?" Tony huffed. "I can still love you."

"I cannot say it back yet." Loki looked away.

"That's fine." He hummed. "I can wait." He yawned and closed his eyes.

Loki smiled softly, doing the same. "I'm still tired."

"Yeah, me too." He hummed quietly. "So let's just go back to sleep and relax for a few hours." Loki nodded, leading them over to the bed and falling into it. Tony yawned again before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

~T+L~

That was why Loki did not hear the slam of the front door, the slaughter of one who dared stand in the path, the heavy steps up the stairs, or the door to Tony's room being opened. He did not awaken until he felt a hand grip his throat, roughly pulling him off the bed. "You little shit, Laufey shall be pleased." He heard an unfamiliar voice say, then he was taken and, over time, Midgard grew to be less than a memory. The promise, however, did not.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Tony and Loki meet as children, making a very serious promise for a very serious future. Written with MissSparklyKitty who is not on here. Two shot.

Tony Stark yawned and stretched in his king-sized bed before sitting up. "What time is it, JARVIS?"

"9:10 A.M., sir." An electronic voice reported.

"Awesome." Tony hummed sarcastically before flopping back on the bed, unaware there was a presence with him. The furs were worn around his neck, the deep green cloth wrapped around his waist and being held up by the same material, his crimson eyes practically glowing in the shadows in which he stood. He felt much hesitation as he silently stepped out, the steps of his bare feet so quiet that they went unheard, hair the same length as in the past following behind. His horns, however, had grown to be much longer. He stared at the figure in the bed, fiddling with the ring around his finger he was given so long ago. He opened his mouth to speak, cutting himself off. He had fled from his marriage ceremony for this mortal, by the gods. Tony finally felt someone in the same area as him. He turned to see the man in the shadows. "Holy shit . . ." He breathed. "Are you . . .?" Loki did not think he would be recognized, furrowing his brows as he would before and looking away. Tony stood and grabbed his hand, feeling the ring. Tears filled his eyes. "Loki." He whispered.

"Indeed." Loki said quietly, not turning his gaze to Tony. "I . . . I was getting married today. However, I . . . left and . . ." He closed his eyes as a tear fell.

Tony brushed the tear away with a soft kiss. "You remember the promise. You remember me."

"Of course I do, you silly fool, I . . ." Loki's voice shook slightly, opening his eyes halfway.

Tony smiled. "Still can't say it?" He murmured before kissing Loki's cheek gently.

A pale color crept along Loki's skin, eyes fading into a deep green. "I will . . . in time." He smiled softly to the kiss.

Tony smiled. "I can't wait. I've waited this long after all." He chuckled softly.

"Do you like this? Me?" Loki asked quietly, gesturing to himself. "The All-Mother gave me this ability."

"I liked you back then and I like you now." Tony smiled, eyes growing sad at the mention of a mother.

Loki frowned to that, nuzzling his cheek. "What troubles you, Tony?" He murmured.

Tony swallowed. "Nothing . . . Just . . . It's been a long time since I've seen you."

"I begged for them to allow me to return and say goodbye, but it was forbidden. I apologize, for eventually I gave up. This man, I would not dare marry him and I had to see you. I will not be leaving." Loki explained, resting his head on his shoulder.

Tony smiled and kissed the side of his head gently. "Good." He kissed him sweetly. "I'm not letting you go. Not like . . ." He swallowed.

"Like . . .?" Loki murmured against his lips, arching a brow.

"Do you know what happened at all the night you were taken back?" Tony inquired.

"No, I did not know what was going on until I was on Jotunheim."

Tony swallowed. "They killed my mother, Loki."

Loki shook his head in slight disbelief, shutting his eyes and sighing deeply. "Tony . . . I am so sorry." He murmured.

Tony swallowed again. "I thought they killed you too. I lost two people I loved that night."

"I know." Loki pulled him into a hug, his touches gentle. "I'm so sorry." He repeated.

Tony sniffled. "I'm so glad I didn't lose you." He murmured, hugging back tightly.

"I can be rid of them myself. I did not grow to be a warrior, far from it, but I have other ways."

"Like what?" Tony inquired.

"It does not matter. Not yet anyway."

Tony sighed but let it go. "I'm just glad you're okay." His brown eyes hardened. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Loki shook his head. "Nay. I cannot recall as well as I would like, but they were very angry. Finding me asleep with you, they sent me off to Asgard to grow closer to my . . . husband, with not much outcome."

Tony frowned before kissing Loki sweetly. "Well you're here with me now."

Loki kissed back gently, smiling softly into the kiss. "Yes, thank the gods."

Tony hummed. "So . . . Now that we're older . . ."

Loki laughed softly, sounding slightly nervous. "Yes, I can tell you what I was going to before."

Tony smiled. "And what was that?" He purred.

Loki felt a light blush come along his cheeks, which he was not used to, eyes averting. "Why, I am still afraid." He shook his head.

Tony laughed. "Come on, Loki. It can't be that bad."

"I am different than you. I was told that at a young age since I was marrying an Asgardian . . ." Loki took a deep breath. "They and Midgardians are not the same as us I was told. Males of their kind cannot carry children because they only have . . ." He murmured the next part. "We have both." He turned away, not able to determine if he was unclear.

Tony blinked in awe. "Really?"

Loki sent a quick glance to Tony. "Yes, really."

"That's amazing." Tony breathed.

Loki let out the breath he was holding. "I suppose so."

Tony smiled at him sweetly. "I will never be disgusted by you." He murmured, brushing Loki's cheek with his thumb.

Loki smiled softly, closing his eyes to the touch. "Good." He murmured, leaning in to kiss him.

Tony hummed in the kiss. "So what now?"

Loki parted from it, sighing softly. "For now, we must beware. Many are coming for me."

Tony rested their foreheads together. "I'm not letting them take you from me again."

"There will many who come. You may not have a chance, I'm afraid." Loki murmured.

Tony shook his head. "Nope. They're not allowed to touch my stuff." Loki smiled a little, glancing out the window behind Tony. Tony nipped along his neck. "And I have a way to claim you."

Loki felt the light blush return. "Oh?" He tilted his head back, chuckling softly.

Tony grinned. "Oh yes. Let me show you." He said huskily before descending on to him.

~T+L~

Loki knew they were on Midgard, searching for him to force him into marriage. But what now? He had done what he did with another. Surely that would drive the Asgardian away. he stared up at the ceiling, the blanket of Tony's bed pulled up to his chest. Tony stirred but didn't wake as he snuggled closer to Loki, who smiled softly to the sleeping man, the thunder outside causing him to jump and heart to race. Tony stirred again before leaning up to kiss Loki sweetly. "Hey, beautiful."

Loki had paled, eyes narrowed. He did not respond to the kiss. "They are near."

Tony frowned before getting off the bed and pulling aside a panel. "Go down to my lab. JARVIS will cloak you. I'm gonna throw them off your trail." He grabbed a bracelet and put it on. Loki stared at him a moment before turning on his heel and exiting the room. He was not entirely sure where the lab was, but figured it out after a quick glance around, going down the steps. Tony nodded in approval before clicking a button on the bracelet and allowing a metal suit to attach to his body before flying outside.

~T+L~

Loki had heard the noises of the battle, occasionally wincing to them. He had to hide while Tony was fighting for him. He despised it, but did not move from his spot as much as he wanted to badly. Soon, Tony came back down, looking battered but grinning as he stripped off his suit. "Hey, babe." He greeted the other with a kiss.

Loki furrowed his brows, kissing back lightly. "Are you well?" He asked quietly, examining him.

Tony smirked. "They couldn't touch me." he chuckled before kissing him again. "Come on. Let's head back upstairs."

Loki nodded, heading up the stairs and glancing back to Tony. "If I am going to be staying on Midgard, I may need different clothing."

Tony looked at him. "Right, I'll do that. JARVIS?"

"Already done, sir."

"Excellent."

Loki blinked. "What? Have they been picked out for me?" He tilted his head.

Tony nodded. "That okay?"

"I suppose. Can I see them?" Loki reached the top of the stairs.

Tony nodded. "They're in our closet in our bedroom." Loki nodded, hurrying into their room with slight excitement and Tony chuckled before following him. Loki went into the closet, waiting for Tony, who appeared next to him. "Well?"

"Which ones are mine?" Loki inquired and Tony pointed to the ones on the right. Loki's eyes flickered over to the right, stepping over. He stared, not entirely sure what to put on first.

"Put on anything, babe. You'll look good either way." He winked.

Loki snorted, unable to help a small smile. "Why don't you pick out something for me?" Tony glanced over at the clothes before grabbing a green t-shirt and blue jeans. Loki murmured a thank you, taking the clothing and pulling it onto him.

Tony hummed, eyeing Loki's body hungrily. "It was not wise for you to tease me like that and then put on clothes."

Loki pursed his lips before smirking, lifting his hair out of the inside of his shirt to where it rested against his back. "Are you going to do anything about it?"

Tony hummed. "Maybe."

Loki arched a brow. "Maybe?" Tony smirked and Loki waved a hand, tugging lightly on the shirt, not too fond of it.

Tony hummed. "You don't seem comfortable in it."

"I am not. It's not as . . . soft as I would desire." Loki admitted.

Tony laughed. "Is anything?"

"Loki made a face. "Few things."

"Am I one of them?" Tony purred. Loki could not help his laugh, covering his mouth. "What?" Tony nipped his neck. "I'm serious."

Loki forced a trace of his smile to fade. "Yes, of course."

Tony kissed his cheek. "Let me show you how serious I am."

Loki blushed lightly. "Well . . . I suppose I will." He tilted his head to kiss Tony.

Tony smiled. "Excellent." He picked Loki up and carried him to the bed.

~T+L~

Loki sat up on the bed, cross-legged, reading the letter placed in his lap, occasionally glancing to Tony, who was busy working on one of his little projects that he could do in bed while he snuggled with Loki. Loki sighed, folding it up and placing it to the side. Tony glanced over. "What's wrong, babe?"

"It is my brother. He knows my exact location, but has not informed a soul yet. Not out of kindness, I don't think, only because he does not desire being pulled in." Loki shrugged.

"Isn't he the one I fought the other night?"

"Nay, I have two brothers. That was one of them." Loki murmured.

"There was two of them."

"Only one of my brothers was there, I am sure."

"Then who was the other guy? One looked like you but the other looked human and had long blonde hair."

"That is the Asgardian I am expected to marry. Thor, son of Odin." Loki sighed.

Tony's expression darkened. "Good. I beat the crap out of him last time."

Loki snorted, kissing him lightly. "Yes, very good." He murmured.

Tony kissed back sweetly. "I thought so." Loki smiled into the kiss, parting from it and nuzzling his cheek. Tony chuckled and deepened the kiss. Loki closed his eyes halfway, tilting his head. Tony hummed. "I love you." He murmured.

Loki inhaled sharply through his nostrils, shutting his eyes. "I love you too."

Tony gave a soft gasp of surprise. "You . . . you said it."

"I know." Loki said quietly.

Tony grinned before kissing him sweetly. "Thank god." Loki let out a soft sigh, kissing back lightly and Tony hummed, threading his fingers through the other's raven colored hair. With both of them having given their part to the old promise, it was now complete.


End file.
